Center of the Tooniverse
by Maddie Doereyme
Summary: Maddie embarks on an incredible adventure when she finds something strange in the woods
1. Chapter 1

Center of the Tooniverse

Chapter 1

There's something about cartoons that make us keep coming back to them. Maybe it's the bright colors, the interesting storyline, or the relatable characters. Whatever the reason, people seem to love them. But no one needed them more then Madison. Usually called Maddie, she was the baby of an unplanned pregnancy. During the first few years of her life, her parents seemed decent to her. They fed her well, taught her to walk, and gave her nice clothes. But by the age of three, they did nothing but abuse her. Maddie didn't know why her parents were doing this, she didn't recall doing anything wrong. But here she was, every day, getting hit.

But every night, after her parents went to bed, that's when she would sneak downstairs, and turn on the TV. She would always watch cartoons. She adored everything about them. The timing, the dialogue, the humor, sometimes she would laugh so hard, she had to laugh in a pillow to avoid waking her parents up. It always cheered her up. At school, things weren't much better. The students would pick on her for being sensitive and always crying. Whenever this happened, she would repeat the cartoons in her head to make her feel better.

One night, her parents caught her. She was scolded for being up way past her bedtime, and wasting that time watching nonsense. They locked her in her room, where she cried for hours. She slowly looked at her window, and got an idea. She grabbed every piece of clothing she could find in her room and tied them together. She tied on end to her bedpost and clutched the other end. She made her way down the window, and ran as far away as she could from her house, into the deep, dark, woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maddie ran deeper and deeper into the mysterious forest. As she looked behind her, the trees seemed to close the path she was taking. After running for what seemed like hours, she stopped. She swore she had heard something. Then she heard it again! It sounded like…..scratching. She looked ahead of her and saw an unidentifiable figure, much smaller than her. She was about to call to it, when she suddenly heard a growl behind her. Fearing it was her parents, who had caught up to her, she slowly turned around, and came face to face with a wolf.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The wolf pounced on her, baring its shining teeth. Just when the worst was about to happen, the wolf was forced back by something hitting it. Then, with a soft whimper, it ran away. Maddie, shaking with fear, got up and saw what had saved her. What she saw startled her. The moon had shined just enough light on him. It was a small, teal animal, wearing a hat. At first, Maddie thought it was a duck because of his duck-like beak. But then she saw a beaver tail sticking out of him from behind. But what was the strangest of all was that…..he looked like a cartoon character that popped out of the TV. Maddie's panicked expression turned into joy. "THANK YOU!" She scooped up the creature in her arms, and started hugging it tightly. "YOU SAVED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! CAN I TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME?" She asked so many questions that she didn't notice what was happening to her body, but the platypus noticed. Her arms turned darker, and began bristling with fur. Her nose turned into a muzzle, and her ears grew larger and wider. He watched as her nightgown seemed to melt into her body, being replaced with a furry tummy. She had transformed from a live little girl to a cartoony fawn. Nervously, the platypus tapped on her. Maddie looked at him with confusion, and then he pointed at her arms. Maddie nearly fainted when she looked at them. She dropped him to the ground and stared at her hands-turned-hooves with horror.

"Wha-what's going on?" She felt her arms. She felt her ears twitch and touched them. Panicking, she saw a puddle of water and ran toward it. The moment she saw her reflection, she made the loudest scream she could. The platypus turned and began walking away. She could solve this on her own….right? Maybe she could seek help somewhere else, but this was definitely not HIS problem. But lo and behold, he was struck with worry. But how the heck would he change her back? He had no magic powers. Then he remembered something: His owners. They were good with this stuff, they could make some sort of ray gun to change her back to a human. He sighed. He lived miles away from where they currently were. It would at least take a few days. Not the worst way to go. He walked over to the trembling deer and shook her arm. She looked down at him. "Can you turn me back? I don't want to be a deer!" He sadly shook his head and pointed toward the distance, and made a gesture to follow him. "Where are we going?" He knew there would be a lot of questions, especially how this all happened in the first place, so he figured he should introduce himself to her. He knelt down and traced something in the dirt. Maddie read it, and then looked up as the new friend then pointed to himself. "Your name is Perry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry started walking into the forest when he turned around and saw Maddie hiding behind a tree. He suddenly realized why: She wasn't wearing anything anymore. He looked around for something decent for her to wear. Noticing a giant leaf, he grabbed it and tossed it to her. A few minutes late, she stepped out to show that she made it into a sloppy looking dress. _"Better than nothing."_ Perry thought. They began to walk along, and Maddie, being the curious girl she was, wouldn't stop with the questions. "Where are we going? Is it somewhere fun? When will we get there? Will I be a deer forever? How are we going to-" She suddenly stopped when Perry shot a glare at her. "Never mind." They walked for several hours, and before they knew it, it was noon. "Um, Perry? When are we gonna eat? I'm really hungry!" Perry hadn't even thought about that! Finding food for himself was easy, all he needed was a few bugs. But what did SHE like?

He picked up a caterpillar that was crawling around, and handed it to Maddie. "Ewwww! I can't eat that!" Perry let out an annoyed sigh. They walked for a few more minutes when they came across a berry bush. Letting Maddie go to it, he tried to put together how much longer the trip was going to take. He came to the conclusion that they would make it to his home by lunchtime…..the next day. He wished he had his hovercraft car so they would get home a LOT faster. This kid was really starting to bug him. After the snack, they kept on making their way through the mysterious woods as Maddie sang some random songs. Perry felt like pulling out all of his hair. The sun began to set and Perry found a place to rest for the evening, a small little cave. Maddie made herself comfortable as she snuggled into the sand. " _Finally,"_ thought Perry. He slowly closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep too.

A few hours went by when the platypus was awoken. He saw the small doe kicking and muttering to herself, "Stop it…..I didn't mean to…..please don't hit me again!" A bit confused, Perry nudged Maddie when her eyes shot open, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She looked around and realized it was just a dream. She suddenly jumped to Perry and hugged him tight. "T-thank you, Perry! It felt s-so real, and I was sca-scared!" She continued to cry, then suddenly stopped. She noticed how tight she was hugging him. He probably didn't like it. She set him down. "Sorry." Perry soon understood what she was going through: The poor girl was a victim of abusive parents, and he had been thinking sour thoughts about her. He sat up next to her and hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that night the unlikely duo continued their journey. Maddie told Perry she would be a lot more quiet, much to Perry's satisfaction. After hours of crossing rivers and avoiding poison oak, Perry could see in the distance, a small hill with grass: his destination. They reached the top of the hill, and Maddie, rather confused, asked, "Is this where we were supposed to go? It's not very-" Perry walked to a little flower and tugged it. With that, the wind began to howl, and something was appearing in front of them. It was a portal. Perry grabbed Maddie's hoof and they both jumped in.

When Maddie opened her eyes again, they were behind a house. Unlike the forest, this place was animated, just like the two of them. It looked like the sun was beginning to rise. "Oh. Is this your home? You have a family?" Perry nodded. "Well great! We can go in then!" Perry suddenly remembered something and stopped the fawn. He pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Maddie. She began reading it. Then she looked up. "You're a secret agent? Cool!" She read it some more. "Ohhhhhhh I see. Your family doesn't know about this? And if I tell them, you'll have to leave them?" Perry nodded. Considering she was a small child, he didn't even know if she would be able to keep it a secret or not, as he knew children could never really do such a thing. He was beginning to think maybe he would have to erase her memories with her. Maddie smiled, and patted his head. "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." She genuinely looked like she meant it, so Perry decided to trust her.

Perry took off his hat and got on all fours. Maddie, feeling a bit drowsy, walked under the tree in the backyard, and started dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maddie felt shaking. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see two boys looking back at her. One had a triangular shaped head, with a tuft of red hair on the end. He was also wearing a white and orange striped shirt. The other had a head shaped like the letter F, and had green hair. Maddie nearly burst out laughing by how silly they looked. "Hi!" the triangle kid spoke. "What are you doing in our backyard?" "Oh! I'm sorry! I came here because-" she nearly said that their pet platypus had brought her here, but then remembered the pamphlet he had given her. "Ummm….I…..really like your tree?" She wondered if they would believe her, but was also confused how they weren't questioning that she was a talking deer.

"Yeah, it is a pretty nice tree! Well, my name is Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb." Maddie looked down and saw Perry next to them. He was down on all fours, wasn't wearing his hat, and his eyes were crossed. "Perry!" Maddie quickly covered her mouth. "You know our platypus?" Phineas asked. "Uhhh, yeah, I…..saw his name on his food bowl." "Oh, I see. How are you able to talk though? You're a deer!" Maddie didn't know what to say next. "I don't really know….I just….can." Then it all came back to her. She had spent so much time being happy in this form, she nearly forgot about her horrible life as a human. The moment she transformed, she wanted to change back but….she kind of liked being a deer. She loved her giant floppy ears, her fluffy tail, her hooves…..she didn't want to be human again. "I was just born this way."

And from there, she created an entirely different story. She said she was raised by regular deer parents, who had been killed by hunters, so she wanted to find a new place to live, saw the big tree, and decided to rest there. "You don't have a home?" "No…." Phineas smiled. "Want to live with us?" As Maddie squealed with delight and followed the boys and the platypus into the house, a figure was watching her. "She's the one. When she's a little older, she can help us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maddie stayed in Danville for a long time. She got to know her new friends, as well as make some new ones. Apparently, Phineas and Ferb wanted to make the most of every day in their summer, so they made things. But they were unlike any kids Maddie had seen before. They built roller coasters, animal translators, and had even saved the world on occasion. Of course, the doe was impressed. She didn't even want to question how they were able to do these things in a day. And it just got better and better. She never told the boys about their pet's secret. It was clear that Perry loved his owners dearly, and she wouldn't want to break their bond apart.

One day, she woke up to feel a bit strange. She walked to the mirror and couldn't believe what was looking back at her. Of course, she was still her deer self, but peeking out of her head….were budding antlers. Obviously, this is normal for deer, but for MALE deer. Panicking, she was going to rush to Phineas and Ferb to see if they knew anything about it, when she glanced outside. It was….well, it was something, but she couldn't tell. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped toward it. It was a vortex. Were the boys responsible for this? She looked around the backyard but couldn't see them. She had a strong urge to step through it, it was really tempting. She grabbed a stick that was on the ground and threw it in. The stick vanished through, but the portal seemed to be changing. Maddie saw a scene in it. It looked like a regular house surrounded by emerald green grass and some blooming flowers. There was also a beautiful pine tree next to the house. It seemed innocent enough. Maddie took a deep breath and stepped through.

She looked behind her, expecting the portal to close, but it stayed. She walked around, admiring the place. What took her back a bit, however, was the fact that all around the house, were blue cylinders. They all had doors on the bottom of them, and they had labels of what she assumed were locations. "Welcome, Madison." Startled, Maddie turned and saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It was a snow white horse, with a tall horn on her head. She had large wings on her back that seemed to be five feet long. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple, and her hair was made of fantastic colors, and it flowed like the ocean. She smiled. "My name is Celestia."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maddie stood there, absolutely speechless. "Madison, I am happy to finally make your acquaintance. You are probably wondering what has been happening these past few months." Maddie slowly nodded her head. Celestia smiled, "You see, the Earth has two realms. The Universe, which was where you used to live, and the Tooniverse. While the Universe has yet to discover new life beyond the Earth, the Tooniverse has too much life to count. Of course, that is not a bad thing. If anything, it makes the Tooniverse healthier. Danville just happens to be one part of it." "Who's house is that?" Maddie pointed to the house. "It has not been used for years. No one knows who the previous owner was." Maddie walked over to the house and peeked inside. The house was nearly empty, and covered with dust. So much dust, Maddie felt like sneezing just by looking at it. "When one makes contact with a toon, they become a toon themselves. When you hugged your little platypus friend, you transformed," Celestia explained. "I see," Maddie said. Then she remembered something.

"Wait! But why am I growing antlers? I'm a girl!" "It's a sign to show that you are different from everyone else." "How am I different?" "You are going to help us. Over the years, people have changed. They once saw animation as an art form, but nowadays, they see it as mere background noise for their children. Very few are still out there that appreciate it. You are one of them." Maddie began to understand, but was still a bit confused. "So what do you want ME to do?" Celestia looked down. "Something is causing the Tooniverse to fall into complete chaos. I don't know what it is yet, but I simply cannot go figuring it out myself. I have my own kingdom to run. That's why I need YOU."

Maddie thought it over. This task did not sound easy. This would be unlike anything she had ever done before, and she wondered if it would be worth it. "I…..can try. I might not succeed most of the time, but I'll try." Celestia sighed with relief. "Thank you."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Maddie moved into the abandoned house. With some help from Phineas and Ferb, they built new furniture and got everything working. She never told them Perry's secret, and now she had a new job. Every day, she went into different realms to complete missions, large and small. Her antlers turned blue and continued to grow. As the years went by, she learned new things, and was successful, with a few hiccups here and there. She made friends with all sorts of strange and wonderful toons. Every night, she was eager to partake in what odd things were waiting for her the next day. She knew that no matter what happened, she would be forever grateful for her life, living at the center of the Tooniverse. She had many exciting moments within her job. But THAT'S for another time.

The End

 **Hey guys! This is my very first Fanfiction, and I had a lot of fun making it! I had this idea in my head for years, and I was glad to finally share it with you! There will probably be more stories about Maddie, if this somehow manages to get a lot of attention. If you have any ideas for it, feel free to share them with me! Which cartoons do you want her to visit? I would love to hear them! Anyway, so long for now!**


End file.
